Te seguiré a donde vayas
by Winamark
Summary: Si pensabas que las cosas no te podían ir peor estabas muy equivocado, Yuuri. Debes aprender que en Shin Makoku las leyendas son en realidad la historia que se repite una y otra vez.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes al igual que el anime/manga/novela Kyou Kara Maou pertenecen a Tomo Takabayashi , Temari Matsumoto y Studio Deen (y demás socios). A mí únicamente me pertenecen los personajes originales que puedan aparecer.

No hay intención de lucro alguno en la realización de esta historia.

**Advertencias:** No sé si tiene mucho sentido decirlo, teniendo en cuenta como es la serie Kyou Kara Maou, pero por si acaso, **YAOI**, es decir relaciones .

* * *

**Te seguiré a donde vayas.**

Prólogo

Todo había terminado. Ya no quedaba ningún enemigo en pie, como tampoco había ningún aliado y mucho menos amigo. La tierra de Lamietra que hasta hace meses era un paraíso terrenal, llena de vida y de luz, ahora era una tierra muerta sembrada de cadáveres y bañada en sangre, tanto de humanos como mazokus, e incluso de animales y bestias sagradas que se habrán extinguido en esta batalla final, como la Serpis Roja o el Cancerbero.

El hombre de armadura negra se dejó caer sobre la enorme roca, estaba cansado y agotado, pero sobretodo aliviado de que todo aquello hubiera acabado por fin. Miró a su alrededor, la visión de aquel lugar no debía diferir mucho de lo que era el infierno. Junto a él estaba el cuerpo inerte de aquél que había sido un gran amigo en un tiempo pasado, pero que se convirtió en su mayor enemigo e instigador de esta guerra. Volvió a ver su rostro y no entendía porque había esa gran sonrisa en su cara, ni había entendido sus palabras finales; "Tú pierdes". Realmente curiosas, porque era él quien le había atravesado con su espada el corazón y la sangre se escurría entre sus dedos.

Él no ha perdido sino que ha ganado la guerra, el enemigo ha sido vencido. Aunque debía reconocer que el precio había sido muy alto por conseguir la victoria, a su alrededor estaban los cadáveres que se podían contar por miles, tanto de aliados como de enemigos y esto solamente era uno de los frentes, a cinco kilómetros estaba el otro. Sabía que también habían vencido, la señal de su victoria resplandeció en el cielo minutos antes de que él diera la estocada final al amigo de antaño. Por primera vez, se permite pensar en quienes han combatido allí, no le importa quien haya muerto, mientras que su amante haya sobrevivido, es la única persona que le importa, su primer y único amor, no tiene duda de que sigue con vida, se habían prometido sobrevivir pasase lo que pasase y su amante siempre ha cumplido sus promesas, tan diferente a él que ha quebrantado tantas y ha traicionado a tantos.

- Deja de sonreír idiota – dice, le molesta mucho que siga teniendo esa sonrisa, no entiende por qué siente esa rabia, esa furia que le está carcomiendo. Los dragones de agua no tardan en hacer presencia y rodeando el cuerpo inerte lo lanzan a unos metros -. He agotado todo mi maryoku, estarás contento viejo amigo, tal y como dijiste. Pero no voy a morirme por esto.

- Alteza, alteza – puede oír a alguien llamándole. Así que alguien más ha sobrevivido, eso si que es una novedad -. ¿Dónde estáis?

Se levanta de su asiento. Todo su cuerpo se queja de dolor, seguramente tendrá un par de costillas rotas, pero nada grave, cuando recupere sus fuerzas, él mismo sanará sus heridas. Puede ver un grupo de sus soldados y algún que otro sanador, estos buscan supervivientes entre los cadáveres, si es uno de los suyos el sanador comprobará la gravedad de su situación, si puede ser salvado o se le da el golpe de gracia para que no sufra más, si es un enemigo se le rematará sin contemplación, esas son sus órdenes.

- ¡Estoy aquí! – dice caminando hacia sus soldados, con paso seguro, quienes le vieran pensarían que está dispuesto para entrar en otra batalla, después de todo es el Príncipe Oscuro.

Todos se quedan quietos y centran su atención al hombre que les acaba de hablar. Al ver la armadura negra, manchada por la sangre y el cabello negro, al igual que sus ojos rasgados, no tienen duda que es su señor y que ha sido el vencedor del enfrentamiento.

- ¿Se encuentra bien Su Alteza? – pregunta uno de los sanadores.

- Estoy bien, no requiero de tus servicios. Sólo necesito descansar un poco. Informarme de la situación – dijo el de cabellos negros.

- Un ochenta por ciento de nuestro ejercito ha sido aniquilado, el resto está herido o ayudando a los heridos. El ejercito enemigo ha sido aniquilado en su totalidad y los pocos que han sobrevivido han huido – explicó uno de aquellos hombres, se fijo en su armadura, desde luego era alguien con algo de mando, pero el soberano de cabellos negros no lo reconocía, así que debía ser un simple teniente.

- Bien, ya buscaremos a esos que han escapado, la justicia llegará a ellos tarde o temprano. ¿Hay noticias del Ejercito del Este? – preguntó directamente a quien antes le había respondido.

- No sé nada Su Alteza, sólo que vi la señal de la victoria hace unos minutos, nunca me pareció tan hermoso ver las llamas del Gran Dragón – contestó el hombre de mirada gris.

Sí, el fuego del Gran Dragón siempre ha sido presagio de muerte y destrucción, sin embargo hoy había sido de esperanza y fin de una contienda que había azotado todo su mundo.

- ¡Alteza, alguien se acerca! – exclama un soldado desvainando su espada dispuesto a combatir si se trata de un enemigo.

Se trata de un grupo de jinetes, el que monta un caballo blanco va mucho más adelantado que los otros. No detiene su carrera hasta que está enfrente del hombre de la armadura negra, quien reconoce enseguida el caballo como el de su amante, pero lo está montando otro, que sin más preámbulos desmonta e intenta herirle con una estocada, siendo esquivado fácilmente por el Príncipe Oscuro.

- ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! – exclama furioso el chiquillo rubio recién llegado. Un mazoku que apenas tiene setenta años, demasiado joven e inexperto para ni siquiera rozarle en esos vanos intentos de herirle con la espada. Pero el rubio lo intenta una y otra vez.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que te ha enseñado? Debes ser un alumno muy malo – dice el pelinegro aburrido. En un movimiento rápido su puño golpea en el estómago del más joven. El dolor es tal que el rubio empalidece y su cuerpo se dobla hacia delante cayendo de rodillas -. Ya es suficiente, ser mi nieto no te permite hacer lo que quieras a quien quieras. Hay límites.

Su nieto le mira con odio en los ojos. Le duele ver tanto odio en un rostro que es prácticamente idéntico al de su amor. Pero, por qué está tan enojado.

- Tú le has matado – dice el rubio a duras penas, ya que el dolor por el golpe recibido apenas le permita hablar, desplomándose sobre la tierra.

- Yo sólo he exterminado al enemigo. Esto es la guerra, la gente muere, es lo más normal del mundo. No decías que es algo glorioso y honorable. Por supuesto que sí. Pero tienes que mancharte de sangre para ello y caminar junto a la muerte, sin que ésta te alcance. Alguien que apreciabas ha muerto, ¿verdad? – pregunta, sabiendo de antemano que la respuesta es afirmativa -. Tal vez ese amigo que siempre está contigo. Superalo, si quieres ocupar mi lugar algún día – pero en ese momento llegan el resto de jinetes que le seguían. Todos bajan de su montura y se arrodillan casi todos para mostrar su respeto.

- Su Alteza, disculpe a Su Excelencia por su comportamiento – dice un joven pelinegro de la misma edad que su nieto, le reconoce, es el amigo. ¡Qué sorpresa ha sobrevivido! Su amante tenía razón en que el chico valía más de lo que parece.

Pero su atención se centra enseguida en la jovencita rubia que ha llegado también con los jinetes, pero sin embargo ha permanecido de pie mirándolo con ojos llorosos. ¿Por qué está aquí la nieta de su amante? Es la debilidad de su amor, jamás hubiese permitido que saliera al campo de batalla, por mucho que él insistiera a su amante que ella debía participar en la batalla, pues poseía el mejor maryoku del elemento de fuego.

- El abuelo... – la jovencita rubia no puede seguir hablando porque la expresión de furia que ha visto en el pelinegro de imponente figura, dirigiéndose hacia ella, le ha aterrado.

- ¿Qué ha pasado con él? – sisea el adulto pelinegro. Y al no obtener respuesta mira al otro pelinegro.

- Ha muerto – dice el joven amigo de su nieto.

- ¡Mientes! – grita furibundo y golpea aquél que cree que le ha mentido, enviándole al suelo con el labio partido y sangrando.

Sin tiempo que perder, monta uno de los caballos y cabalga hacia donde se encuentra el ejercito del este. No le importa nada más, ni nadie, ni siquiera su dolor. Llega enseguida, el panorama no es muy diferente a lo que ha dejado atrás, muerte, heridos, dolor, olor a sangre por todos lados. Con paso rápido se dirige a la tienda con el estandarte de su amante que ondea a media asta, apartando a todos los que se encuentra a su paso, hasta que alguien le golpea haciendo que caiga al suelo.

- ¡Maldito egoísta! ¡No permitiré que entres a perturbar su paz! – dice quien le acaba de golpear. Sin duda alguien poderoso, porque le ha tumbado de un solo golpe.

- ¡Alteza! ¡Excelencia! – grita la gente alrededor de ellos, asustada por lo que acaba de ocurrir y por lo que puede suceder. El Príncipe se incorpora para enfrentar a su agresora.

- Apártate hermana o te enfrentarás a mí – dice el pelinegro a la mujer que esta enfrente de él. Pero ésta en un movimiento rápido le vuelve a golpear, aunque en esta vez sólo retrocede. Sí, su hermana mayor es una de los pocas personas que puede hacerle frente.

- Y yo te he dicho que no entrarás – dice la mujer de largos cabellos negros y ojos oscuros almendrado, cuyas facciones son muy parecidas al hombre pero más suavizadas.

- ¡Deteneos los dos, ahora mismo! – grita una mujer vestida con una túnica púrpura que sale de la tienda -. Mi Señor no querría esto, deshonráis su memoria si lucháis entre vosotros.

- Sacerdotisa, no te entrometas en nuestros asuntos, asiste a tu señor – sisea la mujer de cabellos negros.

- Por favor Excelencia, era la voluntad de mi Señor que Su Alteza estuviera presente en este momento– ante esas palabras la mujer de cabellos negros se va del lugar, no sin antes mirar a su hermano con un profundo desprecio –. Alteza, entrad.

Con pasos rápidos entra en la tienda, traspasando la dependencia de entrada y apartando a las personas que se encuentra en su camino. Parándose en seco al ver el cuerpo de su amante inerte y extrema palidez encima de la cama que horas antes habían compartido, puede ver como una mujer de cabellos rubios con una armadura plateada manchad de lodo y sangre llora sobre él desconsolada. Hay más gente en la inmensa tienda, pero no le importan en absoluto.

- ¡Levántate ahora mismo! – grita. La mujer se incorpora enseguida y mira a quien ha perturbado su dolor -. No tengo ganas de jugar a estos juegos, somos mayores para estas cosas – con esas palabras todo el mundo se percata que el Príncipe Oscuro está hablando con el fallecido.

- Mi padre ya no se va a levantar más para seguiros. Está muerto – dijo la mujer de cabellos rubios que intenta controlar sus emociones ante el hombre que siempre ha detestado.

- ¡Mientes! ¡Todos estáis mintiendo! – gritó acercándose al cadáver de su amante y lo coge entre sus brazos, abrazándolo con desesperación -. ¿Por qué estás tan frío? ¿Por qué no reaccionas? ¡Salid todos de aquí! ¡Fuera!

- No pienso dejar a mi padre con vos. Es mío, no vuestro – gritó enfadada la mujer de cabellos rubios. Mientras que varios de los presentes se dirigen hacia la salida obedeciendo la orden.

- Lady Gertrudis, entiendo vuestro dolor, pero debo dar un mensaje a Su Alteza de mi Señor – dijo la sacerdotisa -. En privado, por favor – añadió al ver que la mujer no tenía intención de moverse.

- Buscaré a mi hija – dijo la mujer rubia -. Cuando vuelva no os quiero cerca de mi padre, Alteza. Su familia le honrara como merece.

El hombre de armadura negra ignoraba todo a su alrededor, su atención estaba en el cuerpo sin vida que sostenía. Se había quitado el guante de la armadura y con los dedos recorría el contorno de su cara, delineando sus facciones y peinando su cabello.

- Me prometiste que no morirías antes que yo, prometiste que viviríamos juntos cuando la guerra terminase, me convertiría en el Maou y tú... tú... Teníamos planes, promesas que cumplir – decía el Príncipe Oscuro quien no se percataba que lloraba -. ¿Quién ha sido? Si sigue con vida va a lamentarlo, no habrá piedad, ni clemencia.

- Nadie. Ha rebasado los límites de su poder, su corazón ya no es tan fuerte y su edad es considerable, a pesar de no aparentar más de ciento cincuenta años. Estaba tan agotado por los enfrentamientos anteriores, no tenía que haber combatido, pero él os lo había prometido y siempre cumple sus promesas. Os seguiría hasta el fin del mundo – explicó la sacerdotisa -. Yo estaba junto a él cuando ocurrió, sus últimas palabras fueron para Su Alteza.

- ¡Hablad! – ordenó.

- Sus palabras textuales fueron; _Deseo que por fin encuentres la paz y la felicidad__. Todo está perdonado _– dijo la sacerdotisa y luego salió de la tienda como habían hecho los demás.

Tú pierdes. Las últimas palabras de su enemigo resonaron con fuerza. Tenía razón, había ganado la guerra pero él estaba muerto. Los gritos de desesperación por la perdida del ser amado resonaron por todo el campamento.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** Los mazokus envejecen cinco veces más lentas que los humanos, de allí que salgan esas edades tan elevadas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes al igual que el anime/manga/novela Kyou Kara Maou pertenecen a Tomo Takabayashi , Temari Matsumoto y Studio Deen (y demás socios). A mí únicamente me pertenecen los personajes originales que puedan aparecer.

No hay intención de lucro alguno en la realización de esta historia.

**Advertencias:** No sé si tiene mucho sentido decirlo, teniendo en cuenta como es la serie Kyou Kara Maou, pero por si acaso, **YAOI**, es decir relaciones homosexuales.

* * *

**Te seguiré a donde vayas.**

Capítulo primero.

Todo el mundo a su alrededor estaba con la cabeza gacha y se afanaba en tomar apuntes, mientras la profesora Kishimoto explica el tema de historia que correspondía. Como siempre hablaba demasiado rápido y eso hacía difícil seguir su explicación, la cual está llena de datos y hechos que no aparecían en le libro que tiene o no están lo suficientemente desarrollados. Todos sus compañeros de clase intentaban escribir la máxima información posible, para luego no tener que buscarla en otros manuales y libros en la biblioteca.

El timbre que anuncia el final de la clase suena para alivió de todos, la jornada escolar ha terminado. El sonido del timbre era lo único que detenía a la profesora de continuara hablando y provocaba que se marchara sin atender la dudas de sus alumnos, alegando que ya les contestará en su próxima clase.

- ¡Estoy agotado! – exclamó el joven que se recuesta sobre su escritorio.

- ¡Menos mal que se ha terminado el día! ¡Vamos alegra esa cara Yuuri! – dice un compañero.

- ¿Por qué tendría que alegrarme Saito? Mi equipo ha perdido el campeonato, los profesores no hacen más que enviar trabajos extras, los exámenes son dentro de dos semanas, Hitomi no me habla, mi madre quiere llevarme de compras porque ha visto cosas lindas para mí, seguro que intenta comprarme algo cursi y bonito que le iría muy bien a una chica – enumeraba el joven de cabellos negros, al igual que sus ojos -. Sería un momento ideal para ir a Shin Makoku. Estoy muy estresado.

- ¿Qué es Shin Makoku? – preguntó una voz femenina.

- ¡Hitomi! - se sorprendió Yuuri, fijando su atención en la chica de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes.

- Es el sito a donde lleva Yuuri sus conquistas femeninas para seducirlas y luego abandonarlas – contestó Saito, al tiempo que recoge sus libros.

- ¿Conquistas femeninas? – se sorprendió la chica. Miró al pelinegro unos segundos con suma atención, quien se había quedado estupefacto por la mentira que acababa de decir su supuesto amigo. La chica al ver que no reaccionaba, se volvió enojada a su escritorio para recoger sus cosas.

- ¡Pero qué diablos estás diciendo! – exclamó furioso Yuuri a su amigo, reaccionando al fin, para seguir a la chica -. ¡Hitomi espera! Es una broma de Saito, yo no llevó a mis conquistas a ningún sitio.

- Así que reconoces que sí seduces a las chicas y las abandonas. Eso piensas hacer conmigo. ¡Te odio Yuuri Shibuya! – gritó Hitomi y se fue muy molesta. El resto de sus compañeros masculinos se reían por lo sucedido, mientras la chicas le miraban como si fuera un bicho raro.

- ¡Saito! ¿Por qué dices esas mentiras? – preguntó Yuuri, encarando a su pronto no amigo.

- Porque así, la vida es más divertida, tu cara es muy graciosa en estas situaciones – contestó el chico de cabellos marrones y le pasó su maletín -. Ya te lo he recogido todo, volvamos a casa. Además si tanto te gusta Hitomi, no le pidas una cita para luego dejarla plantada.

El pelinegro cogió su maletín escolar y siguió a su amigo, aunque sentía un impulso de darle algún que otro empujón, pero no habría estado bien. Durante el trayecto a casa, Yuuri rememoraba los hechos que habían ocurrido el fin de semana anterior. Había quedado en sábado con la compañera de clase que le gustaba mucho, después de haber estado un mes armándose de valor para pedirle un cita, pero unos minutos antes de llegar al lugar donde habían quedado, había caído por una alcantarilla y se había ido a Shin Makoku. Cuando regresó, había pasado demasiado tiempo, ya era de noche y lógicamente no había nadie en el lugar cuando por fin llegó. Desde entonces Hitomi, dolida, no le había dirigido la palabra, y a todo ello, debía decir que Saito no ayudaba nada en conseguir que la chica en cuestión le perdonara, sino que le perjudicaba siempre de una manera u otra. Para amigos así, no hace falta tener enemigos.

- ¡Ya nos vemos Yuuri! – se despidió Saito cuando llegaron la cruce donde normalmente cada uno tomaba caminos diferentes para llegar a sus respectivos hogares.

El pelinegro también se despidió y se fue corriendo a casa, quería llegar cuanto antes. Quería comer y terminar los trabajos que tenía pendientes cuanto antes, para luego ponerse a estudiar como un loco, a ver si de esta manera podía quitárselo todo en el parcial y no que hacer el final.

- ¡Ya estoy en casa! – anunció, entrando en la casa -. Mamá, ¿está lista la comida?

- ¡Bienvenido a casa! – saludó un niño pelirojo de ojos negros que salía de la cocina, seguido de sus padres.

- Muy bien pequeño Roger tu pronunciación ha sido perfecta – dijo la mujer, ante el comentario el niño sonrió orgulloso -. Bienvenido a casa mi pequeñín, quiero que conozcas a tu nuevo hermanito.

-¿Hermanito? – dijo totalmente confundido el recién llegado. Pero, qué había pasado en estas horas que él había estado en el instituto. Cuando se había marchado por la mañana sólo tenía un hermano mayor, Shori. Los niños no se hacen tan rápido y menos crecen a esa velocidad, a menos que fuera el hijo ilegítimo de uno de sus padres y lo hubieran mantenido en secreto, de su madre seguro que no lo es. Entonces... ¡Oh por kami! Su padre ha engañado a su madre con otra mujer y fruto de esa relación extramatrimonial había nacido su hermano, seguro que la madre del niño no había podido o querido hacerse más tiempo cargo del pequeño y había exigido a su padre que asumiese la responsabilidad de sus actos. Seguro que su pobre madre se había enfadado mucho pero al ver al niño, no había podido resistirse y lo había adoptado como suyo enseguida.

- Cariño, no le digas estas cosas. Es Roger Takeda el hijo de mi nuevo jefe, su mujer es una vieja amiga nuestra, nos ayudó mucho cuando estuvimos en Estados Unidos. Se va a quedar unos cuantos días con nosotros. Pero ya conoces a tu madre, ya le considera parte de la familia – aclaró su padre al ver que la cara de espanto que tenía su hijo menor -. Sus padres por compromisos de trabajo y por problemas de mudanzas han decidido dejarlo con gente de confianza, en vez de dejarlo sólo con unos desconocidos, sólo hasta que terminen todos sus asuntos.

Yuuri suspiró aliviado. Eso lo explicaba todo y tenía mucho sentido, no como la serie de tonterías que había pensado. Necesitaba un descanso con urgencia o dejar de ver "_Encuentros"_ por las noches donde la historia que acababa de imaginar era la situación normal en ese culebrón.

- Hola Roger, mucho gusto en conocerte. Yo soy Yuuri – se presentó.

- Encantado de conocerte, soy Roger Takeda, tengo siete años. Ahora voy a vivir en Tokio, antes vivía en Londres, y soy medio mazoku como tú– dijo el niño sonriendo mostrando su dentadura, a la cual le faltaba algún que otro diente. Yuuri se asombró con la última información.

- Mira que hijito más educado tengo y que bien hablas nuestra lengua, nadie diría que eres inglés – dijo su madre al tiempo que abrazaba al pequeño -. Quieres jugar con Mami a ir de compras, seguro que tienes la misma talla que mi pequeñín.

- Mamá, por favor deja de llamarme pequeñín. ¿Y cómo es, que es medio mazoku? – preguntó sorprendido.

- Simple, mamá mazoku, papá humano – contestó el pequeño en un tono de voz que sonaba molesto -. Tú no eres muy listo para tu edad.

- ¡Cómo has dicho! – exclamó confundido el joven con la última frase del niño, seguramente no había querido decir eso. Piensa que al ser inglés, no conoce muy bien el idioma. Así que mostró su sonrisa y dijo -. Debes vigilar lo que dices y como lo haces, la gente puede ofenderse. Acabas de decirme que soy tonto.

- Eso he dicho – dijo el niño con una sonrisa altiva.

- Papá, ¿cuanto tiempo va a quedarse con nosotros? – preguntó Yuuri con una forzada sonrisa ante la mirada atónita de su progenitor por las palabras del niño.

- Todo el tiempo que quiera – dijo tajante su madre-. ¿Quieres jugar conmigo a las cocinitas Roger? Te puedo enseñar a hacer el mejor curry del mundo, el mío.

- ¡Sí! – exclamó el niño ilusionado, al tiempo que Miko estiraba de él hacia la cocina. Quedando padre e hijo solos.

- Por cierto Yuuri, dormirá contigo, para que no se sienta tan solo – dijo Shoma.

- ¡Qué! ¿Por qué no duerme con Shori? ¡Su habitación es más grande que la mía! – se quejó el joven pelinegro.

- Tu hermano está estudiando para los finales, necesita tranquilidad y concentración – le explicó su padre.

- Claro, claro – asintió molesto Yuuri. Sabía muy bien que su hermano lo que hacía menos en su cuarto era estudiar, la mayoría del tiempo estaba jugando con ese videojuego de citas imaginarias. En esos momentos pensaba que él era el hermano mayor y no Shori.

Al entrar en su habitación vio que había cosas que no eran suyas. Su madre ya había dispuesto la habitación para poder acomodar a su pequeño invitado, ya que había sacado un futon para el niño y había vaciado parte de su armario, para llenarlo de ropa del invitado. De todas las cosas que vio, lo que más le llamó la atención fueron los dibujos y lápices de colores esparcidos por encima de su mesa de estudio.

- De verdad esto lo ha pintado el niño – se preguntó así mismo. En la lamina había dibujado un ángel de cabellos dorados y cortos, con una expresión tan llena de paz, pero tan triste, unos rasgos hermosos y unos enormes ojos verdes, tenía una espada en su mano derecha y mientras en la otra colgaba un relicario, vestía una túnica blanca -. Es hermoso, se parece a Wólfram.

- ¡No lo toques es mío! – exclamó el niño que rápidamente entró en la habitación y cogió el dibujo que tenía Yuuri entre sus manos -. Menos mal que no lo has ensuciado, ni roto.

- Pero bueno, ¡no soy un manazas! – exclamó el pelinegro. Respiró profundamente, debía intentar que ambos se llevaran bien, a él se le daban bien los niños, de hecho tenía una hija. No podía ser tan difícil tratar con él -. Siento haber cogido tu dibujo sin permiso, lo siento.

- Vale – dijo Roger guardando lámina en una carpeta.

- ¿Te gustan los ángeles? Ese era un ángel muy bonito y esta muy bien dibujado.

- Sí, me gustan mucho los ángeles. ¿Te gustaría ver mis dibujos después de comer? – preguntó Roger un poco cohibido.

- Por supuesto que sí – respondió Yuuri, al tiempo que los dos salían del cuarto hacia el comedor, pues Mami les llamaba para comer.

El pequeño disfrutó del pollo con curry que había preparado la señora de la casa, ésta le explicaba al pequeño que un día haría un curry tan delicioso que uniría a todo el mundo y las guerras terminarían.

Después de comer, Roger no sólo enseño sus dibujos a Yuuri, sino también a toda la familia. Todos quedaron impresionado por la destreza del pequeño a la hora de dibujar, aunque en la mayoría de las lámina predominaban ángeles, casi todos rubios, también había dibujos de paisajes hermosos e incluso algo fantásticos, ya que sus cielos surcaban enormes dragones negros con brillantes ojos púrpuras, los cuales parecían feroces y atemorizantes, pero Roger decía que eran casi tan hermosos como los ángeles.

El pequeño les explicó que su madre es una traductora e interprete muy buena, tenía mucha habilidad con las lenguas, sabía tantas que ya había perdido la cuenta. A él también se le daba bien los idiomas, ninguno tenía dudas sobre ellos, dado la fluidez con la que hablaba el japonés y leía los kanji y el kana como si llevará años haciéndolo.

También les contó como era su vida en Londres, no le había gustado la idea de trasladarse a otro país y sobretodo dejar a todos su amigos, pero sus padres le habían prometido que aquí también conocería mucha gente y tendría incluso más amigos.

Desde luego Roger no era un niño común, era muy inteligente y a pesar de esa primera impresión de niño un poco odioso, que le había causado a Yuuri al principio, era simpático y alegre, aunque no parecía llevar muy bien que se le llevara la contra, debía ser consecuencia de que fuera hijo único.

El día pasó muy rápido y al llegar la noche al pelinegro no le molestó tanto compartir el cuarto con un niño de siete años.

- Buenas noches Roger – dijo el pelinegro tapando con el cobertor al niño que apenas podía mantener los ojos abierto.

- Buenas noches – le dijo el pequeño bostezando.

Yuuri a pagó la luz, se acostó y cerró los ojos, pero el ruido de un choque metálico le obligó a volverlos abrir. Tal vez nunca debió hacerlo, pues lo que vio le lleno de terror y horror, alrededor de él había muertos, cientos, o quizás miles. Toda la explanada esta cubierta por cadáveres de personas, animales, criaturas extrañas que jamás había visto. Había miembros desmembrados, cadáveres quemados... Quería vomitar, gritar, correr, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba estaba completamente paralizado.

- Hace muchos siglos que están muertos. No te preocupes por ellos sus familias los honraron con respeto – dice una voz femenina que intenta calmarle, pero no ve de quien se trata -. Allí está el verdadero problema.

Otra vez vuelve a oír el ruido metálico y su cuerpo reaccionó, girándose sobre si mismo para ver de donde provenía el ruido. Dos figuras solitarias luchando entre ellas, sus espadas resuenan al encontrarse, sus movimientos son precisos y rápidos, se mueven con facilidad a pesar de que sus armaduras parecen muy pesadas. El de armadura granate ataca sin descanso con golpes contundentes y serían mortales si llegasen a alcanzar a su objetivo, mientras que el de armadura negra se defiende de los rápidos ataques de su contrincante e intenta un contraataque. De pronto se separan y guardan una distancia considerable, sin duda se preparan para un gran ataque.

Yuuri no sabe cuando ha empezado a andar pero se dirige hacia ellos, su cuerpo actúa solo, desde luego él no lo controla, él simplemente es un espectador y su cuerpo una marioneta controlada por otro. Entonces puede ver una gran cantidad de maryoku alrededor de ellos, no solo la ve, sino que también la siente, el suelo a sus pies tiembla, el atardecer rojo se oscurece en parte, el viento se vuelve un huracán que es capaz de levantar todo a su paso. Cada fibra de su ser se estremece al sentir todo ese poder, lo más sensato sería encontrar un lugar donde protegerse, pero sigue avanzando hacia ellos.

- No te preocupes, no te harán daño. Esta lucha ocurrió hace mucho tiempo y como los demás, fallecieron – volvió a escuchar Yuuri aquella voz femenina.

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué ocurrió aquí? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? – preguntó el pelinegro, quien por fin había recuperado su capacidad de hablar.

- Todo a su tiempo joven Yuuri. Tú observa.

Los dos combatientes lanzaron sus ataques, que se materializaron en diversas figuras, el maryoku del caballero de armadura negra se ha convertido en cientos de dragones de agua, mientras que el de armadura granate parece que son lobos, también cientos pero parecen estar hechos de aire y polvo. Las bestias se lanzan unas contra las otras, intentando destruirse y prevalecer sobre su oponente, cada una de ellas actúa de forma independiente las unas de las otras. En cuestión de segundos se han destruidos las unas a las otras quedando nuevamente solo las imponentes figuras con armaduras.

- ¿Por qué quieres que vea esto? Esto ocurrió en la Europa medieval hace mucho, ¿no? – cuyo cuerpo se ha detenido y no avanza más hacia ellos

- Yuuri, esto no es tu mundo. Esto es Lamietra, tú la conoces como Pequeño Shimaron. Estos hechos son anteriores a la creación de Shin Makoku.

- ¡Cómo! ¡No puede ser! ¿Quién venció? ¿El de armadura granate? – pregunta el joven convencido de que aquel caballero será el vencedor, ya que atacaba con más furia que antes, en cambio el otro va retrocediendo y ha perdido su yelmo en uno de los ataques, desde esta distancia solo puede ver el cabello negro con algún que otro mechón gris que cae sobre sus hombros, lo único que puede ver de su rostro es que tiene un barba algo grisácea.

- Eso no importa. Los dos perdieron, todos perdimos – dijo compungida -. Creo que ya has visto suficiente.

De pronto todo a su alrededor se desvaneció y tomó nuevas formas, estaba en un lugar totalmente diferente, rebosante de vida y color, por donde mirase había flores y árboles, algunos floridos, el olor a frescor le embriaga y el ruido del agua es música para sus oídos. Un hermoso arroyo de cristalinas aguas parece ser el centro de todo aquel maravilloso paisaje, allí podía ver a unos niños jugando, con ellos había un adulto que vigilaba sus movimiento, no podía verlos muy bien. La sensación de felicidad estaba presente y eso le calmaba después del horror que había visto hacía unos minutos, ahora se sentía más tranquilo y todas aquellas sensaciones desagradables habían desaparecido.

Entonces ve como una niña se separa del grupo y se acerca a él, mientras que los demás se muestran ajenos a su presencia y continúan divirtiéndose.

- Me alegro de conocerte Yuuri – dice la pequeña sonriendo, quien tiene unos impresionantes ojos azules -. Creo que esto te gustará más, es uno de mis momentos más felices. He pensado que esto te reconfortaría un poco.

El pelinegro la miraba detenidamente, pero no podía articular palabra alguna.

- Simplemente quiero que recuerdes lo que has visto – dice la niña con una túnica lila, aunque su voz es de una persona adulta.

- Tú eres quien me ha enseñado aquel horror – afirmó Yuuri.

- Sí, era necesario que vieras las consecuencias del egoísmo, la soberbia, la envidia y la ambición. Una guerra que casi destruyó nuestro mundo. ¡No puedes permitir que algo así vuelva a suceder! – suplicó la niña.

- Yo jamás permitiría que sucediese algo así. La guerra es una cosa que odio con todas mis fuerzas, creo que el diálogo es la única solución, así que no te preocupes mientras yo sea Maou de Shin Makoku jamás habrá guerra – dijo Yuuri, creyendo que así la niña estaría satisfecha.

- Bonitas palabras, pero eso no es suficiente – dijo la niña con seriedad –. Te conozco y un día la tragedia se repetirá, solo hay una forma de evitar que esto suceda y es que no vuelvas a Shin Makoku, jamás. Júrame que no regresarás al otro mundo, que te quedarás aquí, en la Tierra.

El pelinegro se quedó asombrado por lo que le pedía la niña. No podía prometerle eso, él no podía controlar cuando viajaba entre los dos mundos. ¡Ojalá! Así se evitaría más de un problema. Pero además, no quería dejar de ir a Shin Makoku, también era su hogar y allí estaba su otra familia, verlos nunca más era algo que no deseaba, sabía que no soportaría saber nada más de aquel mundo y sus habitantes. De ninguna manera podía prometerlo. Dentro de él se sentía furioso ante la posibilidad de no volver. No podía prometer tal cosa, aunque eso supusiera una futura guerra.

- No puedo hacerlo, amo ese mundo. Yo soy parte de ese mundo – dijo seguro el joven.

- Ya me esperaba una respuesta así. Pero debía intentarlo, siempre he creído que las personas merecen una oportunidad – dijo la niña con pesar y volvió a caminar hacia el grupo de personas.

- ¡Espera un momento! – gritó Yuuri a la niña, quien se detuvo enseguida -. Antes has dicho que me conocías, pero yo no te conozco.

La niña le sonrió y continuo caminando por donde había venido. No sin antes darle un advertencia.

- Nos veremos de nuevo Maou y cuando llegue ese momento, os mataré a ambos.

Todo desapareció a su alrededor y la más absoluta oscuridad le rodeó. Le costaba respirar, le faltaba el aire, se estaba ahogando, sus músculos se tensaba y sentía una opresión en su pecho, así como una fuerte migraña. Entonces oyó el grito de un niño, lo que ocasionó que despertara.

Encendió la luz de la mesilla de noche, al hacerlo vio a Roger agitándose en la cama, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados al tiempo que lloraba. Estaba teniendo un sueño muy desagradable.

- ¡Roger despierta, es una pesadilla! – le dijo al pequeño e intentó que no se moviera tanto para que no se golpeara con la mesilla o la propia cama.

- My angel is dying! Don't die, please!(1) – gritaba el niño una y otra vez.

- Roger tranquilo – intentaba calmar Yuuri al niño que se movía de forma más violenta cada vez.

- Don't touch me, demon. All is your fault, I hate you (2)– le gritó el niño al tiempo que se apartaba del pelinegro lo máximo que podía dentro de la habitación. Yuuri se había quedado sorprendido al ver tanto odio en esos ojos negros.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó asustado Shori, quien acaba de abrir de golpe la puerta de la habitación de su hermano, alarmado por los gritos del pequeño.

- No lo sé, se puso a gritar de repente. Creo que ha tenido una pesadilla – intentaba explicar Yuuri a su hermano y sus padres quienes habían entrado en su habitación en ese preciso momento.

- Please, help my angel! (3)– suplicó el niño a todos los presentes.

- Quiet little Roger, everything will be fine. I am here, quiet my little boy (4)- decía la madre de Yuuri, acunando al pequeño como había hecho con sus hijos cuando estos habían tenido una pesadilla -. Querido ve a buscarme un poco de leche.

Shoma obedeció enseguida, con paso rápido se dirigió hacia la cocina. Mientras que Miko había empezado a cantar una nana en inglés y acariciar los cabellos pelirojos del pequeño, quien continuaba sollozando entre los brazos de la mujer.

- Don't die my angel, please. Stay with me, don't abandon me (5)- decía el niño un poco más calmado.

- Nadie va a morir. Todo ha sido una pesadilla – dijo Yuuri. Le hubiera gustado decírselo en inglés pero se encuentra demasiado nervioso para hablar en otra lengua que no sea el japonés.

El niño levantó la cabeza para mirar a quien le acababa de hablar. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos por el llanto, sin embargo su mirada era de furia y desprecio. El mayor se sorprendió otra vez al ver de nuevo esa mirada, ya que era igual que la de hace un momento, pensaba que se había equivocado, ¿cómo era posible? ¿Qué habría soñado para que ahora le mirase de esta forma? Además él también había tenido una pesadilla y si esa niña le había hecho algo también a Roger.

Al cabo de unos instantes apareció Shoma con el vaso de leche caliente y té para los demás. Cuando Roger empezó a dar muestras de cansancio, los padres de Yuuri y Shori decidieron que el pequeño durmiese con ellos, por si volvía a tener una pesadilla.

En el momento que los dos hermanos se quedaron solos, Shori quien hasta el momento había estado apartado del resto de la familia y había observado en silencio todo lo que había sucedido, se sentó en la cama de su hermano y se dispuso a dormir.

- Yo dormiré en tu cama y tú en el futon – dijo el de gafas.

- Oye, tienes tu propia cama y habitación. Duerme allí – le dijo molestó Yuuri.

- Roger no ha sido el único que ha gritado está noche. También te he oído a ti hacerlo, hermanito – dijo Shori con semblante serio. Su hermano pequeño lo miró extrañado.

- ¿He hablado en sueños? - preguntó y se sentó sobre el futón.

- No, has gritado. Cuando he oído los gritos, he pensado que alguien más estaba en la habitación, ya que no parecía tu voz, era más grave, pero al entrar he entendido que ha sucedido, tu cabello había crecido y tus ojos eran diferentes, pero antes de que entraran papá y mamá, habías vuelto a la normalidad – explicó Shori.

- Me estás diciendo que me estaba transformando en el Maou – dijo Yuuri empalideciendo -. Jamás me he transformado durmiendo y mucho menos estando en la Tierra.

- ¿Qué ha pasado realmente aquí? – preguntó el de lentes con interés.

- Yo estaba soñando y el grito de Roger me ha despertado. El resto ya lo sabes, tú mismo la has visto – dijo Yuuri.

- ¿Qué soñabas?

- No lo recuerdo – mintió. No quería preocupar más a Shori de lo que ya estaba.

- Está bien, intentemos dormir lo que queda de noche – dijo el hermano mayor echándose sobre la cama y apagando la luz.

- Shori.

- Dime.

- Cuando he gritado, ¿he dicho algo? – preguntó curioso.

- Sí, además lo has dicho en la lengua del otro mundo: Yo soy el Maou ahora, no te entrometas sacerdotisa.

- No es posible que yo haya dicho eso – dijo alarmado. Además a quien se referiría ¿A Ulrike?

- Eso es lo que has gritado. Tal vez, no eras tú quien gritaba – insinuó Shori, encendiendo de nuevo la lámpara.

- Acaso estás insinuando que fue otra persona, pero tú has dicho que aquí no había nadie más – Yuuri calló y miro a su hermano a los ojos de forma inquisitiva. Entonces entendió a que se refería -. No estarás insinuando... ¡Imposible!

- Sí, que ha sido el Maou, como lo llamáis vosotros. Creo que el Maou es algo diferente a lo que vosotros pensáis, como si compartierais cuerpo, pero fuerais personas diferentes. Y eso me asusta, me preocupa que un día mi hermano desaparezca y sólo quede el demonio poderoso.

- Pero el Maou y yo somos uno, forma parte de mi ser. No somos dos seres distintos. Shori lo que ocurrió con Shoshu fue algo excepcional, no te preocupes hermano mayor – dijo sonriendo Yuuri.

- ¡Prométeme que tendrás cuidado! – suplicó el mayor de los dos.

- Claro que sí, como siempre.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** Disculpen las incorrecciones, los dedazos y demás horrores. Espero que hayn disfrutado de su lectura.

(1) ¡Mi ángel se está muriendo! ¡No te mueras, por favor!

(2) ¡No me toques, demonio! ¡Todo es tu culpa, te odio!

(3) ¡Por favor, ayudad a mi ángel!

(4) Tranquilo pequeño Roger, todo va a estar bien. Estoy aquí, tranquilo mi pequeño.

(5) Por favor, no te mueras mi ángel. Quédate conmigo, no me abandones.


End file.
